Always
by mistressofburden
Summary: This is a sequel. If you haven't read May It Be, please read it first or you will not understand the ErikSara story. I wasn't originally going to write this but after many requests here it is. RR
1. Prolouge

AN: I had to remove the lyrics so the full chapter can be found at this web page (remove the spaces):  
www. geocities. com/ gerrysmistress/ index. html

* * *

Sara finally made it out of the tunnel; she leaned against the wall, trying desperately to catch her breath. 

Sara moved down the stairs, "Erik, there's a mob coming!" She called, but neither him, nor Christine seemed to hear her.

Sara moved away from where she was standing, she wasn't really sure where she was until her knee bumped against the back of Erik's bed. She quickly sank down on to it, silently listening to what was going on.

Sara didn't know why she had just jumped to her feet, perhaps to keep Raoul from hurting Erik.

Sara heard the sound of the grate at the front of Erik's lair being raised, and said a silent prayer.

Sara didn't know what to do, she felt lost and helpless, and wanted desperately to help. However, she didn't know who she wanted to help more. Erik was her best friend, and she loved him deeply, but Christine was also a dear friend.

Sara began to curse whoever had decided to make her blind, wanting to see why everything had fallen silent. She heard Erik's quiet sobs, and wanted to go to her friend.

"Erik!" Sara called, making everyone turn. Christine and Raoul could not see her, and thought that they had imagined it.

Sara felt Erik brush past her and followed him. He sat on the bed and started up the musical box that sat beside his bed. Sara knelt beside him, and wrapped her arms around him. He placed a hand on hers, and when she pressed her cheek to his, she could feel his tears.

"Take care of him Sara." Christine whispered, before running down the stairs to Raoul.

Erik stood, and walked to where he could watch Christine and Raoul leave.

Raoul glanced over his shoulder and was shocked to see Sara crossing the room to Erik. She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her, pressing her hand against the scarred side of his face. Erik's eyes fluttered shut and he pressed his hand against hers.

"I love you." She whispered.

More tears slipped out of Erik's eyes, he knew now that he could let himself fall completely in love with the woman in front of him. And for the first time, he confidently pressed his lips to hers. Christine had given him the confidence to do what he had wanted to do for so long.

Erik turned back to the lake and saw Christine smiling at him, and Raoul nod.

Sara jumped at the sound of glass shattering, and looked around confused. She relaxed when his hand enclosed hers and he led her away.

"Where do you think they're going?" Raoul asked Christine as the boat bumped against dry land.

"I don't know, but I hope I will see Sara again." Christine muttered.

Police and cast members swarmed Christine and Raoul. "Where is he?" They all asked at once.

"I don't know, he let us go, and he disappeared."

They turned at the sound of splashing and saw Meg appear. "This was all I could find of him." She said, holding up the white mask. "All the mirrors are shattered, he's gone."

Several officers pushed past her to search the lair more thoroughly, none of them bothered to check behind the large curtain, figuring it was just another mirror.

Outside the Opera house, Erik was helping Sara out of a passageway near the river. He pulled her into the shadows and hugged her tightly, before kissing her again, letting the force of his passion take over for a few moments, before pulling away again.

Sara sighed and rested her head on his chest, "What do we do now?" She asked.

"Simple, we live and be happy." He said, kissing the top of her head before leading her off into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

Erik tucked Sara protectively under his arm as they rushed through the dark streets of Paris. All around them people were buzzing about the fire at the Opera house. Erik kept his head down; he didn't really need to look up to see where he was going.

"We need to find a place for the night." Sara whispered to him.

"I know, but we can't afford anything around here, and there are too many police here." Erik muttered, looking around. "Do you have any money?"

Sara dug her hand into a pocket of her skirt. She pulled out a few francs and handed them over to Erik. "That's all I have."

He took them and stuffed them into the pocket on his hip. "That's all we need."

Sara didn't understand what he meant. Hotels in Paris cost a fortune, but she trusted his judgement and knew that he wouldn't take her anywhere he didn't think was safe.

Erik found himself wishing that he hadn't left everything behind. He had no money, no clothes, and most importantly, no mask. He became more nervous with each turn that someone would see him and shout for the police.

Glancing around he noticed a small cart parked to one side of the alley way and saw a cloak hanging on the side of it. He almost cried for joy and released Sara quickly. He pulled the cloak from the cart and wrapped it around himself, making sure to cover the right side of his face before returning to Sara.

He felt more comfortable now, and moved freely down the streets. He finally found what he was looking for, the sad and decrepit area where the homeless and poor lived. He walked until he found a pub that had rooms available.

Erik's grip tightened on Sara as the men in the pub turned to stare at her. Compared to the rest of the women in the building, Sara was clean and shimmering in the pale light. Erik approached the bar and waved the barkeep over.

"I need a room." He told the man.

"For how long?" The man asked, licking his lips as he stared at Sara.

"For the night!" Erik said, pushing Sara behind him. "And, I need some food and wine."

The man scowled at Erik, but accepted the money that Erik slapped down onto the bar. He slid Erik a key along with a loaf of bread, a chunk of cheese and a bottle of wine. Erik nodded to the man, and pulled Sara along behind him up to their room.

He sat her down onto the bed before returning to the door to make sure it was locked securely. He walked back to the bed and tore the bread in half, handing some to Sara, before he sat down in a dusty chair. He watched her tear tiny chunks off the loaf and put them in her mouth. At the rate that she was chewing, she must have been famished.

He turned and stared out the dirty window, watching the women selling themselves and the men foolish enough to spend their money on them. He jumped when Sara's hand ran over his shoulder and she appeared at his side.

"How do you do that?" He asked, pulling her onto his lap. He wanted her body close to his, so he could feel the warmth of her body.

"Do what?" Sara asked, resting her head on top of his as he laid it on her shoulder.

"How do you always know where I am?"

Sara smiled and ran her hand gently through his tangled hair. "Well, this room isn't that big." She smiled when she felt him sigh impatiently. "I don't know, I have this sense, I can tell where you are, and I always know it's you."

Erik's lips parted into a smile and he pulled his head away from her shoulder. He looked up into her face and it felt like she was looking back at him, even though she couldn't see him. He ran a hand through her hair, grasping the back of her head gently. He brought her lips down to his and they kissed softly for a few minutes.

When they pulled apart she wrapped her arms around him tighter and embraced him. "So what happens tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow you need to go back to the Opera House to collect your things, if anything survived." Erik told her, his breath tickling her neck. "Then while everyone is collecting their things I'll go down to the lair and collect everything that I need."

Sara nodded. "And tonight?"

"Tonight you sleep in the bed and I'll sleep here on this chair." He told her.

"Don't be silly, I've slept beside you a lot of times at the Opera House." She reminded him.

"Things are different now." Erik said, watching her yawn.

He stood, causing Sara to slide to a standing position. He crossed the short distance to the bed and pulled the blanket back. Considering the place that they were staying in, the blanket was clean and warm. He helped her out of her shoes and dress and laid her down. He covered her with the blanket and turned to return to his chair.

"Erik," Sara said, her hand grabbing hers gently. "Just sleep beside me tonight. I want you to hold me and never let me go."

A small smile crept across Erik's face. "Alright." He said.

He crossed the room and turned the gas lamp down before returning to the bed. His pants were stiff from standing in the murky lake water so he pulled them, and his sweat stained shirt off, leaving him in only his undergarments, much like Sara. This was the least amount of clothing he had ever worn in a woman's presence.

Even though Sara couldn't see him, he still crossed one arm across his body self consciously. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes fluttered shut when he felt Sara's gentle touch on his spine. He lay back against the pillow, covering himself and Sara with the warm blanket.

Now that the blanket was close to his nose, he could smell the stale scent of sweat on the sheets. His nose curled and he found himself wanting to get away from it. He jumped when Sara's hand ran across his stomach as she drew her body closer to his.

She laid her head on his chest and now he could only smell the scent of the rosewater perfume she wore. He ran his hands through her soft curls and the two quickly fell into a deep sleep, comforted by each other's presence.


	3. Chapter 2

Sara woke with a start. Her dream had been filled with the sounds and smells of the previous night. The thing that disturbed her most of all was that she could hear guns firing in her dream, and she knew that it hadn't happened. She felt herself relax as Erik's arm tightened around her waist and his warm, even breath tickled her neck.

She rolled over in his arms and cautiously moved her hand up to touch the side of his face. She heard his breath catch, but she was determined to see what his deformity felt like. Every other time that she had touched it, she wasn't concentrating on the feel of the skin against hers.

She found it warm to touch and there were many bumps and scars in his cheek. The skin was smooth since no hair could grow on it. She knew that she should feel repulsed at the feel of the scars, especially the large one that flattened his right nostril. The skin felt exotic and new to her. She imagined that this was what exotic animals like snakes must feel like.

Her fingers slid over to his ear, which was virtually non existent and touched the puckered flesh gently. This felt odd to her, but still she couldn't bring herself to be sickened by it. Her hand was moving from his ear to the top of his head where there was a patch of very fine hair, when he sat up and moved away from her.

"Enough." He said, bitterly.

"Erik, it's not that big of a deal." Sara told him.

"I'm not some exotic exhibit for you to touch." He muttered to her.

"It's not that." She said, her voice pleading for understanding. "This is how I see Erik; I'm trying to figure out why people are so afraid of your face."

"And did you manage to figure it out?" He asked.

Sara shook her head. "No, I can't. It's no different from the poor beggar who's scarred from fights in his youth, or a young girl who had hot embers thrown into her face." Erik turned to face her when he realized what she was saying. "You and I both have scars Erik. People don't fear mine because they have no reason to. It's how you treat the world that makes the world scared of you. Remember that."

He watched her bend down and feel around for her dress before she pulled it on. He followed suit and pulled on his own clothing, cringing at the smell and stiffness of them. He grabbed Sara's arm and looped it through his, and after making sure his face was hidden led her out of the room.

He paused only to give the barkeep the key and they made their way back to the Opera Populaire. "Hang on." Sara said, pulling him to a stop. "Why don't we get a room at a Hotel for tonight, they won't ask for money right away."

Erik nodded and led her to where the most prestigious hotel in all of Paris was located. He waited outside while a man led Sara inside so that she could get a room. It didn't take long for her to return, and she handed him the key.

"Did everything go as planned?" He asked as they resumed walking.

"Yes, our room is on the fourth floor, we don't even have to go through the lobby to access the stairwell, there is a side door that we can use." She told him. "I told the clerk that we were employees of the Opera Populaire and that we didn't know how long we would be staying for."

Erik was amazed at the brilliance this woman had. They arrived at the Opera House and he stopped in an alley when he saw people leaving the building, all ready a shell of its former glory.

"Only take things that you absolutely need, we can buy new things for you later." He told her. "When you're done, come to the back of the Opera House and I will meet you there." Sara nodded and walked off. Erik watched her enter the building, an officer standing at the door, tipping his hat to her.

Sara walked cautiously into the Opera House, she didn't want to trip on anything that might be out of place. "Sara!"

Sara stopped at the sound of Meg's voice. "Meg?"

"Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!" Meg said, throwing her arms around her friend.

"I'm fine, your mother told me to get out so I went to a hotel for the night. I overheard someone saying that we were being allowed to come back to collect our things." Sara said.

"Yes, and there are officers every where!" Meg exclaimed. "The Phantom escaped last night and they are hoping that he might reappear to collect some of his belongings."

Sara's eyes widened. "Are there officers every where in the Opera House?"

"Yes, but there is only one down in the tunnels that we found last night." Meg told her.

Sara breathed a sigh of relief; Erik would be able to handle one officer. She allowed Meg to take her up the stairs to the dormitories, which had escaped any damage. She retrieved a small suitcase from under her bed and tossed a few changes of clothes and all her money into it.

"That's all that you're taking with you?" One of the dancers asked.

"Yes." Sara told her. "I have enough money to buy anything else that I may need. And if I run out, I just have to contact my Uncle and he'll take care of it."

Sara sat on her bed and waited for Meg to finish packing. When her friend was finished, Sara had Meg lead her out of the building and around the back. "Why are you waiting back here?" Meg asked her.

"I was dropped off here and I told the driver to retrieve me here. There are too many carriages out front already apparently." Sara told her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine here."

Meg left reluctantly and walked back around to the front of the building. She saw a young officer walking up the steps and ran to catch up with him. "Pardon me, but there is a young girl standing behind the building, waiting for a carriage, do you think you could go and watch over her until it arrives?" She asked the man, flashing him her most charming smile.

"Mademoiselle, I have other matters that need looking after." The officer said.

"Oh, I understand that, but she is blind, and I just don't want her to get in the way of the carriage when it comes." Meg told him.

The officer took a deep breath and nodded. He walked around to the back of the building and saw the young woman standing off to the side. He felt that there was no way for her to get run over by anything, even if the cart were to veer off the road. He was about to turn when movement caught his eye.

He moved closer to the building to hide his presence and saw a man climb out of a storm drain under the Opera Populaire. His eyes widened when he noticed a white mask covering the right side of the mans face as he turned back to shut the grate. He had his orders and raised his gun, aiming at the man. He was to shoot to injure, only do enough damage to be able to capture him, no more unless necessary. His finger squeezed the trigger, but even before the bullet left the chamber the girls head turned in his direction.

Sara had heard the bullet click in the chamber of the gun and turned in the direction of where the officer was standing, straining to hear something else. She stepped to the other side of Erik as a loud bang sounded and she was knocked backward, a pain that she had never experienced before tearing through her shoulder.

Erik's eyes widened in anger and fear as he caught Sara as she slumped back against him. He looked up at the young officer, who was searching his pockets for his whistle. The commotion out front would have caused the sound of the guns discharge to become lost. But the man could run back to the front and blow on his whistle at the same time.

Erik let Sara slump to the ground before jumping over her body with a swoosh of the cape he had put on. He grabbed under the mans jaw and the back of his head, turning it with all his strength. He was greeted with a satisfying snap, and turned back to where Sara was laying.

"Sara?" He asked desperation in his voice. "Sara open, your eyes."

Sara groaned and reached up to touch the side of his face. "I'm sorry." She gasped, tears spilling from her eyes as unconsciousness pulled her away from him.

"No!" He screamed in agony, grasping her small frame to his tightly. He picked her up in his arms and ran all the way back to the hotel, praying that he would get there in time to save her.


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note: Reverant is the french word for ghost.

* * *

Erik almost ran a woman over as he ran up the stairs with Sara in his arms. He could feel the warmth of her blood spreading across his shirt and down his arm. He struggled to get the door open and kicked it shut, laying Sara down on the bed gently. He pulled off his cloak and jacket as he ran to get some towels and anything else that he could use to stop her bleeding.

He ripped open her dress, watching for a few helpless seconds as blood poured from her wound. He pressed a towel to her shoulder, praying that he would be able to stop the bleeding. Sara's breathing was becoming shallower by the minute as her precious blood leaked out onto the mattress.

He watched as her chest stopped moving and he picked her up, shaking her roughly. "Sara!" He said, snapping her small frame.

Nothing on her body moved, on its own, her head fell limply back and he crushed her body against his, tears pouring down his cheeks. He had already lost everything, but if he lost Sara he knew that he wouldn't be able to go on with his life.

"Stay with me." He sobbed into her hair. "Stay with me Sara, I can't lose you too."

He lay her back down, hoping to see some kind of rise in her chest, indicating that she was breathing again. When none came he punched her chest in frustration and laid his head down and sobbed against the spot he had punched. He showered the spot with kisses and apologies and almost fell off the bed when her chest moved again. He stared at it in disbelief, moving quickly to cover the hole in her shoulder as more blood came out.

Once the bleeding stopped and he felt that she could be left alone for a few minutes, he left the room and went to buy some supplies. He returned and removed the bullet, cleaned and dressed the wound.

Erik sat down on the floor beside the bed and stared at the rising and falling of Sara's chest. He was so worried that if he looked away she might stop breathing. He fought a losing battle against exhaustion, and his eyelids finally drooped closed.

Sara woke up with a start, the pain her shoulder had gone from a burning fire to a dull throb. She tried to push herself into a sitting position, but pain ripped through her body, making her cry out. Her cry of pain made Erik's eyes snap open. Ignoring the stiffness in his back and neck, he went to her side.

"Don't move, just stay where you are." He told her, grabbing a glass of water.

Sara took small sips and settled herself back against the pillows. She reached her hand out wanting the comfort of his touch. Erik grabbed her hand and kissed the palm several times. He then pressed it to his left cheek and pressed his hand against it.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered.

"Not yet." She told him with a small smile. "I feel so cold, hold me Erik."

Erik lifted the blanket and slid into the bed next to her. He helped her turn onto her side and pulled her small frame to his body. He sang softly in her ear and ran his hand through her hair. It wasn't long before the two of them were asleep, safe and comforted by each others presence.

When Sara's arm was healed enough so that she could move around with little pain, she and Erik left the hotel to find a home to live in.

"Stop touching your face." Sara told him impatiently.

Erik let his hand drop away from his face. How he had let her convince him to put the make up on his face, he would never know. He was paranoid that the make up would do nothing to hide how scarred he was, and that someone would recognize him.

They turned up the pathway to a large mansion, well with in the range of the substantial funds that Erik had accumulated over the years. They met the real estate agent at the door. The man eyed Erik suspiciously but would not say anything for fear of losing a substantial sale.

"Monsieur and Madame Revenant, welcome, come in, come in." The man said, ushering them in.

Sara was shocked to be referred to as Erik's wife the whole time they were being shown around. She and Erik had never discussed what they would say to realtors. After several minutes of listening to the two men discuss the house, they were left alone.

"You couldn't think of anything better then Revenant?" She teased. "Why not just call us the Phantoms?"

Erik gave Sara a dirty look; she didn't have to have sight to be able to see the look. "Do you find this house suitable?" He asked her.

"Erik, we could have walked around the same three rooms and I wouldn't have known the difference." Sara told him sarcastically.

"Right, sorry." He said sheepishly. "It's already furnished, so we don't have to worry about that."

"I'm sure the house is fine." She said, patting his arm gently.

"So do we get it then?"

Sara smiled. "Gee I don't know. I'm really not sure I want to live here with you. Could you sleep in the shed?"

"There is no shed." Erik said.

"At least you know that I was teasing you."

Erik chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'll go sign the papers."

"Okay, M. Revenant." Sara teased as he kissed the side of her head and walked away.


	5. Chapter 4

Sara sat down on the bed rubbing her shoulder. They had been in the house for almost a week, and yet she found that it still did not feel like home. Her fingers trailed over the fresh scar on her shoulder, remembering the way the bullet had pierced her shoulder. It didn't really hurt at the time it went in, but when she fell against Erik, it had burned. She had never experienced any pain quite like it before.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door open. "Is everything alright?" Erik's voice made her jump, and she closed her eyes, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

She lowered her hand and turned her body in his direction. "Yes, I'm fine." She said, plastering a fake smile on her face.

Erik's left eyebrow rose in disbelief and he crossed the room to her. "You don't look alright." He told her. "In fact, you look really pale. And all you've done this week is touch your shoulder."

"It's nothing, just lost in thought." Sara said standing and moving away from him.

"Sara you need to talk about it. You almost died; it's a very traumatic experience." Erik pleaded with her.

"What would you know of it? You only kill people; you've never been close to death." She didn't have to hear his sharp inhale or see the pained look on his face to know that she had said something that she shouldn't have. "Erik, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Erik said nothing. She heard the soft squeak as he turned to leave the room and she jumped when the door slammed shut. She sighed and sat back down on her bed and buried her face in her hands. She didn't know how to explain the experience to him. You couldn't ask someone who had seen a glimpse of heaven what it looked like. It was indescribable.

She had been able to feel her body dying. She had felt herself leaving Erik behind. She remembered the feeling of his body as he ran with her through the streets of Paris. She had heard the woman call him something rude when he had almost knocked her down. And she could remember thinking how the mattress felt wet and disgusting beneath her bleeding shoulder.

Then there was pain as Erik pressed the wound tightly to slow the bleeding. Then there was the feeling of drowning. She had fallen into a lake once when she was a child. She remembered the feeling of struggling to breathe as the water filled her tiny lungs. Luckily her father had been close by and had pulled her out of the water before any serious damage could be done.

Then there was nothing. No pain, no struggling to breathe, no worries. She had felt herself floating. She didn't see the "light" as her grandmother had always told her that she would see. She just felt warm and comforted, and she cried tears of joy when she actually saw her family in front of her.

But at the same time, she could hear Erik calling her name. He had pleaded with her not to leave him, he had pleaded with her to return. She felt a pain in her chest and had looked down to see a red mark appearing and she felt herself being sucked downwards.

The first feeling that she felt was of his tears followed by his lips on her skin. The first sound that she heard was his apologies and his gasp of surprise as she filled her lungs with fresh air. She tried to convince herself to wake up, but she was simply too exhausted to open her eyes.

Then she remembered the dream. Everything that had happened played back in slow motion to her, only she wasn't the one to get shot. It had been Erik and he had been lying, dying in her arms, while she could only hold onto him helplessly. It was that, that had convinced her body to wake up.

At first she was terrified that her dream had been the reality. She had struggled to sit up, but the pain she was in made her cry out. She had never been so relieved to feel that pain. She was even more relieved to have Erik's hand touch her.

In the first few days, she refused to think about what had happened. She wanted to just push it away and add it to the rest of her bad memories.

She had been able to keep it away. She had managed to keep herself too busy to think about it. They had moved into their new home under the name M. and Mme. Revenant. The first few days were spent buying new clothing and anything else that they needed. After that she had to hire people to help run their household.

She told them that her "husband" had been in an accident in his youth and when he did not feel up to covering his scars with makeup, he wore a mask. She also told them that their silence on the matter would be well compensated. She paid them well and they were loyal to her.

Sara wiped away the tears that were sliding down her face. Erik had been right about one thing, she would need to talk about it eventually. She already knew how devastated he had been at the thought of losing her. They had talked about it their first night in their new house, lying in each others arms.

_"You're holding me like you're afraid to let me go." She had teased him._

_He had tightened his hold on her, almost cutting off her airway. "I am."_

_Sara looked up at him; she was confused by his comment. "What do you mean?"_

_"I already almost lost you once; I don't want it to happen again." Erik told her. "Losing Christine to Raoul was painful, but if I had lost you like that, I don't know how I would have gone on."_

_"Erik, what are trying to tell me?" Sara asked him._

_He smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about that right now. Just rest."_

Sara punched the mattress in frustration. She had hoped that he had been about to tell her how he loved her, but she knew that she had to give him time for that. She climbed to her feet and walked to the door of her room. She had to find him, to tell him that she was sorry, to beg for his forgiveness if she had to.

She cried out in shock when he swept her up in his arms and crushed his lips to hers. She had never experienced such a passionate kiss before, and every feminine part of her was bursting from sensual overload. His lips pulled away from hers and when she licked her lips she could still taste him.

He held her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Sara."

Sara's jaw dropped in shock. She hadn't expected those words to come from his mouth. She had expected him to tell her not to say something like she had ever again. She blinked several times as tears pooled in her eyes.

"What about Christine? You've loved her for as long as I can remember." She whispered as tears slipped from her eyes.

She could feel the intensity of his gaze as his thumbs brushed her tears away. "Am I not allowed to love after her?" He asked. "I've always loved you; I was just too foolish to realize it. It took almost losing you to make me realize it."

Sara wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face in his chest. She allowed her tears to flow freely as he held her tightly, his hands rubbing her back soothingly. "I love you too." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 5

Erik sat in his study, pieces of paper strewn everywhere. He had wanted to try writing music again, but it brought back to many painful memories. He rested his head in his hand and flipped the pen around mindlessly. Everything he tried to do lately had turned into complete rubbish. His songs were dull and lifeless, even his conversations bored him to tears. And to make matters worse it seemed that Sara was going out of her way to avoid him.

They had gotten into an argument a few days earlier. It had already been a year since the fire at the Opera Populaire. They were quite content in their home, far away from the people they once knew.

They had come across the odd article involving the D'Chagny family. Most of the articles were about charitable events, once or twice about the family. Erik had picked up the paper at breakfast and found an article telling how the Viscomte and Countess were expecting their first child. Erik had gone into a fit of sorrow and locked himself away, refusing to talk to Sara about it.

Sara had chosen to leave him be, not wanting to listen to him whine about how life was unfair. She left to visit Meg, who was getting married in a matter of months and left Erik to wallow in his self pity. When he finally emerged, they got into an argument about it.

_"This isn't healthy Erik!" Sara scolded him. "You can't spend the rest of your life pining for Christine, when you've told me that she's in your past."_

_Erik had given her a look that would stop even the most determined person in their tracks, which of course was wasted on Sara, since she did not see it. "What do you know about my past?"_

_"Nothing." Sara said._

_"Exactly."_

_"But that is because you don't share your past with me." _

_Erik moved to say something but the words were lost in the truth she had just spoken. "Well, you don't share your past with me either!"_

_Sara put her fork down and stood up from the table. "When you tell me your past, then I will tell you mine."_

Erik sighed and removed his mask, rubbing his tired eyes. He pressed it back against his sensitive skin turned to the window. There were dark clouds rolling in and several droplets of water were running down the glass. The weather seemed to match the mood he was in, and that only made him more depressed.

He watched the water trickle down and saw the occasional flash of lightening in the distance. A soft knock sounded at his door, and he briefly considered ignoring it. The knock came again, louder and a bit more frantic.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Forgive my intrusion sir." The young maid said as she entered the dark room. "But the mistress is outside, and doesn't seem to want to come in."

Erik looked at the girl curiously. "Why should that worry you? She is probably just resting in the solarium, or perhaps she's at the stables."

The girl shook her head. "No sir, she's in the gardens, and it is beginning to rain heavily."

The sound of Erik's fist slamming down on the desk made the poor girl jump and cry out softly. He muttered a curse and stood up. He grabbed his long velvet smoking jacket, one of the few things from the Opera House that he still wore, and pulled it on as he ran down the stairs two at a time.

It wasn't like Sara to be like this. In fact he had never seen her do something this foolish before. The rain was coming down in sheets, but was warm as it quickly soaked him. He sighed in frustration as he made his way through the giant garden. He stopped in an archway to wipe the water from his eyes when he spotted her. He took several steps toward her, but stopped when he realized what she was doing.

She was dancing to music that only she could hear. Although Sara, as far as he knew, had never been trained in ballet, she had a natural grace. Years of learning to move swiftly and silently had made her light on her feet. She moved just as well as any of the dancers at the Opera Populaire had been.

Sara was humming quietly to herself, a song that Erik didn't recognize. She continued to leap, spin and dance around the garden. How she missed statues and the large fountain, Erik couldn't tell, but her hair was flying out behind her and when she spun, droplets of water were added to the cascading rain.

He stepped out from where he stood and caught Sara around her waist. She didn't cry out, or even flinch, and he knew that she had sensed him there the whole time. She continued to hum and the two of them moved in perfect symmetry of each other. Anyone watching would have thought the two of them were a pair of ballet dancers, not two people without any formal dance training.

Sara bent herself over Erik's arm and he ran his hand from her neck down to her stomach and back up again. He could feel Sara shiver and he knew at once it wasn't because she was cold. He tightened the muscles in his arm as he lowered his head to rest at the base of her neck.

His back began to cramp up and he straightened, Sara following his body. Their movements were so intimate; they seemed to be one person. Erik had never experienced anything so intimate and pleasurable before. He pushed Sara away from him gently.

"We should go inside; we'll catch our deaths out here." Erik said, turning away from her.

Sara dug her heels in when he tried to lead her away. Erik sighed in frustration and turned back to her. He was about to demand that they go inside when she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him roughly to her. He was caught off guard by her sudden aggressiveness and they fell over.

He grunted when his back slammed roughly to the ground. But all pain and discomfort disappeared as her lips ravished his. He was about to wrap his arms around her when she suddenly pulled back from him and with a giggle, ran off towards the house.

Erik pushed himself up on his elbows and stared after her in disbelief. A mischievous smile crept across his features and he jumped to his feet. He ran inside the house, slipping for a brief moment on a small puddle of water that had dripped off of Sara. He ran to the stairs and found her standing at the top of them, waiting expectantly for him.

Erik climbed the stairs one at a time, much like he had, long ago, at the Opera House the night of the Masquerade. Sara's breath quickened as she listened to him draw ever closer to her. She backed down the hallway towards her room, knowing that he was following her slowly, stalking her like a predator stalked its prey and that thought excited her.

Her back pressed against her bedroom door as his body pressed against hers. His lips began to descend on hers when she quickly lowered the latch to her room and ducked away from him. Erik groaned in frustration and followed her into the room, kicking the door shut.

When he looked at Sara it was like she was staring at him, even though her eyes had absolutely no sight. He moved towards her quickly, not wanting to give her the chance to tease him any more. He crushed his lips to hers and pulled her tightly against him. The force of his pull made water seep from his soaking clothes and run down his chest.

Sara's hands worked between their bodies and swept the long jacket off his shoulders. Erik's lips worked magic on hers, making her knees weak. The sensations he was creating in her were completely foreign and exciting to her. She ran her fingers over the skin that was not covered by his shirt. She could feel droplets of water on the hot flesh of his chest and leaned forward to lick it off.

Erik's back arched towards her and his fingers dug into Sara's shoulders. He pushed her away from him and spun her around roughly. He quickly undid the buttons at the back of her dress and pushed it off her.

"God damn!" He muttered looking at the ties of her corset.

Sara's face knotted in confusion. "What is it?"

"You're corset has too many laces, it will take forever to undo." Erik paused and thought for a moment, glancing over at her desk. A letter opener sitting on the top gave him and idea. "Wait right here."

Sara was about to protest, but he had already left the room. He came back minutes later, a small dagger in hand. He pushed the blade under the ties and pushed upward, cutting all the laces in one slice.

Erik pushed the corset from her body, leaving her in only the thin Chemise and her skirts. Erik's head dipped low and his lips pressed into the curve of her neck as his hands slid around to rest on her stomach. Sara's leaned back against his shoulder and they stood like that for several long minutes.

Sara pulled away from him and turned in his arms. She gently pulled the mask from his face and let it drop to the floor at their feet. She wrapped her hands around the back of his head and pulled his cheek down to her lips. She gently explored the strange flesh. She was only able to see through touch, and this sensation completely overwhelmed Erik.

He had never had someone willingly put their lips to his cheek. Christine had touched his face when she had kissed him, but even then it had been a hesitant touch. Sara was the only one to touch his face and not be disgusted or terrified by the foreign skin.

The sensation of her lips became too much for Erik to bear and he quickly pulled away from her. Sara stumbled slightly at the force of his push and her hip slammed against her dressing table.

"What is it?" She asked, feeling that she had done something wrong.

Tears were streaming down Erik's face. He had never experienced such love from a woman before and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. He felt like a child trapped alone in a dark room. The feeling was so new to him. Even when Christine had kissed him, the kiss was passionate, but the feeling of love wasn't the same. He found himself wondering how he could have mistaken it for love.

Sara stood her hip still against the table. She listened to his quiet sobs and finally crossed the room to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he pressed his face into the crook of her neck, wetting her skin with his tears. She petted his hair and whispered soothing words in his ear. She had no idea what he was thinking, and she certainly didn't understand what he was going through, but she wasn't about to judge him for it.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

His arms tightened so hard that it took her breath away. She grabbed his head and lifted it away from her neck. She pressed her lips to his tears, kissing them away, trying to show him how much she loved him. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately, but even then it seemed like such a minor thing compared to all the feelings that she was experiencing at that moment.

Erik's leg pushed against hers and he gently pushed her towards the bed. He lowered her onto it gently, like he was laying a newborn in its crib. He stretched out beside her and ran his hand over her cheek.

His heart was fluttering nervously and it felt like it had dropped to his stomach. He never thought that it would be possible to feel so much for someone. He wanted to pull Sara inside of him so that she could be a part of him for all eternity. He wanted nothing more than to stay where he was, his body against hers intimately but in the most non-sexual manor.

Memories flooded his mind as he held her close. He remembered walking through the hallways of the Opera house and coming across the small child. She had been standing alone, scared and shaking in the dark hallway. She had looked like a small cherub and he hated the thought of touching her and leaving a finger print on her, like she was a piece of glass.

He had watched her grow into an awkward teenager then into the beautiful strong woman beside him. He couldn't understand how he could let himself spend so much time wallowing in self pity and trying to get Christine to love him, when everything he needed was in the woman who was now lying in his arms.

"I want to wait for this." Erik whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked him, moving her body closer to his, seeking his warmth.

"I want to do this properly. I want us to be married first." Sara gasped quietly. "Sara I want you to be in my life forever. I want you to marry me and be mine for eternity."


	7. Chapter 6

Erik stood to leave Sara's room so she could dress but she put a hand on his arm. "If you're going to be my husband I will have to get used to dressing in front of you." She told him. "Besides, all I am going to do is put a night gown on, so it is nothing to scandalous."

She crossed the room to her dresser and pulled a night gown out. She pulled it over her head and returned to Erik's side. He lifted the corner of her blankets and allowed her to slide in before he followed suit. She rested her head on his chest and slid her hand into the open V of his shirt so she could touch his skin.

They remained silent and simply enjoyed the peace that being wrapped up in each other's arms brought them. They were content and would happily spend the rest of their days in that position.

"Sara?" Erik said suddenly. She didn't only hear his voice, but she felt it vibrate against her ear. "Remember the argument we had when we found out Christine was going to have a child, and you told me that you knew nothing about me?"

"Yes I remember." Sara told him quietly.

"There really isn't much to know."

Sara shifted slightly to get more comfortable in his arms. "I still want to know everything."

Erik took a deep breath. He knew he had to tell her everything, she had just agreed to be his wife after all so she had a right to know what demons raged within his soul. But at the same time he was terrified to tell her. He had never told anyone about his past, and he wasn't sure where to begin.

"For as long as I can remember I was in a cage. I was part of the sideshow, a freak on stage for people to stare at and throw their garbage at. I was never pitied I was scorned and people were afraid of me. When I cried for my mother I was beaten and told that she never wanted me. I was told that she had been a gypsy and when she gave birth it had been a difficult labour.

"I was a weak child and I had contracted an illness that scarred my face. When she saw that her beautiful child had changed from an angel to a devil she gave me to a man who promised to make me useful. He covered my head with a sack and called me the devils child.

"I hated that man. He beat me and made me into a monster. All I wanted was to be loved and to have a friend. I was allowed to bathe every few months, and even then it wasn't really a bath. It was cold water thrown at me and my skin rubbed raw with a rough cloth.

"One day I stole a cloth and some other materials and I set about making a friend for myself. Someone who wouldn't judge me or be afraid of me, someone I could make love me. The day that it was completed was the day Madame Giry rescued me."

Erik said nothing for a long time. The images that flashed before him were fresh, as if they were just happening to him. "It was another night of being put on display so that he could gain laughs and money. I remember looking up and there she was. She was a few years older than I, but she looked so sad at the way that I was being treated.

"The man did his normal routine of beating me and making me out to be something to be frightened of and when I was at my weakest moment he would tear the piece of fabric that I wore over my head off to show my face. The people standing around the cage laughed at me, some threw scraps, but she just stared at me. I could see her heart bleeding with sadness.

"When the routine was over I was allowed to cover my face again. He would collect the money and keep it for himself. I don't know what drove me to do it, but I found a rope beneath the hay that was my bed, I untied it and wrapped it around his neck. I was weak from starvation and from only being a child so it took several long minutes for him to die.

"I don't know why but she had stopped before she left the room. She looked back and saw the man fall limp to the ground. I picked up my small stuffed monkey, my only friend and with her help I escaped. She took me to the only place that she thought would be safe for me. Under the opera house. I spent many years exploring and learning the caves until I could network them together. I grew up listening to the sounds of the world above me. I would often sneak up to watch Mme. Giry dance, and it was then that I decided I wanted to be a composer."

Sara stayed silent for a long time. She finally allowed the tears to fall from her eyes and she hugged him to her more tightly. "Oh Erik, I am so sorry!" She sobbed into his chest.

Erik was caught off guard by how upset Sara was. "Sara, you must have known that something like that had happened to me."

Sara wiped at her tears. "I never thought that you had been through something so horrible." She told him. "You carry such scars on your heart."

Erik smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It's alright though, because you have helped me start to heal them."

Sara smiled to herself. "I love you Erik, never forget that."


	8. Chapter 7

Erik woke the next morning with a pounding headache and found his body covered in layer of sweat. He and Sara had talked into the small hours of the morning before falling asleep beside each other. Every time he moved it was like someone was trying to get to his brain with an ice pick.

He tried to swallow, but his throat was dry and burning. He pulled the blankets around him tighter, desperately seeking some warmth from them. He had never felt this way before in his life. He had gotten colds and the random flu bug, but he had never felt so run down in his life.

His body became racked with a coughing fit that made Sara sit upright in bed. At first she was confused. She and Erik often fell asleep in the same bed after talking for hours, but it wasn't often that she would wake up with him still there. The whole bed was shaking from the force of his coughing and she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Erik?" She asked softly.

She closed her palm over his forehead and couldn't believe that someone could get that hot. He groaned and moved his head away from her hand, as if even the light touch hurt him. Sara moved closer and could smell the rank odour of clothes that had been wet and left to dry. She reached beneath the blankets and touched his clothing. They were rough to touch and stiff.

"Erik, didn't you change out of your wet clothes last night?" She asked.

Erik shivered and shook his head. "No, I didn't think of it."

Sara muttered a curse and jumped out of bed. She stumbled to her Armoire and quickly pulled on some clothing. She rushed out of the room only to reappear minutes later with more blankets. She helped him to sit up and move his body to the edge of the bed. She quickly stripped him of the mildew smelling clothing and helped him to lie back down. She tucked the blankets around him tightly and pushed a few strands of his sweat soaked hair off of his face.

"I'm going to get help Erik. Stay here."

He was far too weak and tired to protest. Sara pulled a cloak from her armoire and swept out of the room, locking the door behind her. She took the stairs as fast as she could, calling for their butler to find out if the carriage had been ordered like she requested as she was collecting the extra blankets.

"Yes ma'am it should be out front momentarily. Do you need help getting into it?" He asked.

Sara fastened the clip of the cloak and shook her head. "That's quite alright. My husband is ill, do not let any of the girls enter my bed chamber to clean, he is resting in there. Tell them that if I find out they went in against my orders they will be dismissed immediately." She said, rushing out the front door with out a response.

She climbed into the carriage and quickly told the driver where to go. They pulled up to a modest size house and Sara pounded on the door frantically. "May I help you?" A man's voice asked.

"I need to see Mme. Giry; it's a matter of life and death!" Sara exclaimed.

* * *

Erik tossed and turned under the blankets. He knew the sheets against his body must be soaked in sweat, but he dared not to take them off. He needed every bit of warmth that they could provide his cold body. The chill seemed to go straight to his very soul.

His eyelids were heavy with exhaustion and it wasn't long before he was sleeping. Images floated in front of his eyes, most of them were of Sara and the progression of her age. The occasional image of Christine flashed among them, but almost all were of Sara.

In his mind he could hear music playing and recognized it as the Dance of the Country Shepherdess, the ballet from Il Muto. He remembered chasing Joseph Buquet through the rafters of the stage. It was a drawn out pursuit over the shaky boards. He had managed to make the man lose his footing and wrapped the noose tightly around his neck.

"How dare you lay your hands on her!" He spat as he pulled the rope tighter and tighter, cutting off the man's airway.

Buquet's fingers had dug at his hand trying to get the rope to loosen. "Who?" He had gasped out.

"Sara. Your life is mine as consequence for hurting her!" Erik had cried, rolling Buquet's body off of the plank they were on.

Even over the music he had heard the satisfying sound of the crack as Buquet's neck snapped. Looking down at the dead man's face it morphed to the man who had held him captive as a child and put him on display for the world to mock. As soon as that face appeared, it disappeared and changed into Raoul D'Changy's face.

He stared at the face of Raoul and watched it slowly turn more feminine. Sara's eyes came through first before the face changed completely over to Sara's. Her fingernails were digging into his skin as she tried to fight him off. His hands pulled the noose tighter and her eyes rolled towards the back of her head as her chest stopped moving.

Erik woke with a start and sat straight up. "No!"

* * *

Sara walked into the house with Mme. Giry and both women's heads turned upward at the sound of Erik's scream. Mme. Giry followed Sara as she took the steps two at a time. She fumbled with the key as she struggled to unlock the door, listening to Erik's hysterical screams.

Sara finally managed to get the door open and she ran to the bed. "Erik, it's alright, just lay back."

She felt Erik's hand touch her face as she struggled to get him to lie down. "Sara, you've turned into an angel. I'm so sorry for hurting you."

Mme. Giry locked the door and helped Sara to get Erik to lie down. She glanced at the right side of his face. The mask was not covering his scars and the skin seemed to be much brighter than she remembered. She lowered her hand to feel his forehead and could feel the heat rising from him without even touching him.

"Sara, I need you to get a basin of cold water and a cloth." Mme. Giry said to the young girl. "And have your cook boil some water to make tea and add three drops of Laudanum and 7 leaves of this to it."

Sara's hand closed around the small pouch that Mme. Giry handed her and walked swiftly from the room. Erik continued to toss and turn and muttered Sara's name several times. Sara returned, carefully balancing the basin of cold water and Mme. Giry stood to take it from her.

"How bad is he?" Sara asked, dipping the cloth into the cold water.

"His fever is very high; if we can't bring it down he could die." Mme. Giry told her. "The Laudanum will help him sleep and the herbs that I gave you will help fight off the infection that's in his body. Hopefully the combination will bring his temperature back down."

Several hours passed and Erik slept somewhat peacefully. Sara paced around the room anxiously while Mme. Giry continued to watch over her once childhood friend. He moaned in his sleep and Mme. Giry pressed the cold cloth to his forehead. His fever had come down somewhat but not as much as she had hoped it would.

Sara's pacing stopped automatically. Meg had told her once about a ballet dancer who had been bled when she fell ill. Meg had said the girl had been so weak that the loss of blood seemed only to help her sickness instead of fighting it. "Is there no other way?" Sara asked.

Mme. Giry shook her head. "None that I am skilful enough to do. We might be able to find a better way if you would let me bring a doctor in."

"No, if a doctor comes then it may get out that he's alive. The memory of the Opera Populaire accident is still too fresh in many people's minds." Sara said reluctantly

"Then fetch me the things that I have asked for." Mme. Giry demanded forcefully.

Tears slipped from Sara's eyes as she left the room. She knew where the servants had placed the things that Mme. Giry had asked for, so she did not bother to summon them. She balanced the basin on her right arm and carefully climbed the stairs. She entered the room and handed Mme. Giry the supplies and quickly left again. Although she wouldn't be able to see the procedure, she had a feeling that being in the room would be so much worse.

She pressed her back to the wall and slid down it until she was seated on the floor. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so helpless and alone. Her family's death hadn't caused her nearly as much pain as this had. She briefly wondered if Erik had felt this kind of helplessness when she had been so close to dying herself.

"Sleep Sara." She could hear Erik's voice in her head as her eyelids grew heavy. "There's nothing more you can do for me tonight."


	9. Chapter 8

Sara's neck muscles screamed as she moved her head. She had slept the whole night slumped outside her room and she would pay for it later. She quickly climbed to her feet, ignoring her protesting muscles, and walked into the room. She could hear Mme. Giry's slow even breathing and the occasional snore coming out of the older woman's mouth. She had to strain to hear Erik's soft breathing and sighed with relief when the sound hit her ears.

She crossed the room to the bed and sat down beside him, running a hand across his face. His skin was cool, which relieved Sara to no ends. His fever must have broke sometime in the night, but his illness was far from gone.

Erik moaned softly and his eyes fluttered open. He stared up at Sara, whose thumb was absently rubbing his cheek. He raised a hand and stilled her movements, making her jump slightly before a smile crossed her face.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly, so as not to wake Mme. Giry.

"I feel like I've had a carriage dropped on me." He whispered his throat hoarse.

"Well, your fever was pretty bad, but it looks like you've made it through the worst of it." She told him, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Erik's eyes drifted closed and soon he was asleep again. Sara quickly grabbed on of her many canes and made her way down to the kitchens. The maids curtsied, even though she couldn't see their actions they always showed her the respect she deserved.

"How is the master this morning Madame?" One of the girls asked.

"His fever has broken, he should be fine now." Sara told her. Would you please bring some tea up to my room, and put some more of the Laudanum in it, he needs to sleep."

The girl curtsied. "Yes Madame, right away."

Sara returned to the room and drew the curtains around her bed so that Erik's face would be hidden in shadows if someone walked in. It wasn't long before there was a knock and she stood to answer it.

"There were only a few drops left Madame." The servant girl told her. "It might not make him sleep, but it will be enough to keep him relaxed."

Sara nodded. "Alright, thank you." She said, taking the tray from the girl.

Once the door was closed she returned to Erik's side. She balanced the tray on her night stand and poured him a cup of tea. She gently shook Erik awake and helped him to sit up. She felt a little silly waking him up, just to make him fall back asleep, but he needed something in his body. He had to be dehydrated from all the perspiring he had done.

Mme. Giry opened her eyes and momentarily forgot where she was. She looked over at the bed and saw Sara holding the cup of tea steady while Erik took slow sips from it. He'd sigh and put his head in the crook of her neck each time he was done with the cup.

The foreign skin of his face didn't seem to faze Sara in the least. As Mme. Giry watched them, she realized how perfect they were for each other. Sara was unable to judge Erik since she could not see his face, and Erik could not judge Sara because of the way he had been treated throughout his life.

In fact, Mme. Giry had never seen a couple more in love with each other. Sure the D'Chagny's had been a beautiful couple, but their love was based on childish innocence, not the passion that Sara and Erik harboured for each other.

Mme. Giry cleared her throat, and even that did not make them pull away from each other. Instead they seemed to move as one to look in her direction, not want to be separated for an instant.

"I will need to go and pick up some more herbs if Erik is to regain his strength. I will need your help Sara." She told them.

Sara nodded and after a quick kiss from Erik, she pulled herself away from him reluctantly. Sara pulled a cloak around her dishevelled dress and the two women left the room, locking the door behind them.

They summoned the carriage and only when they were safely inside its privacy did Mme. Giry turn to Sara. "I heard your servant girl call you 'Madame', are you and Erik married?"

Sara shook her head. "No, we told the real estate agent and all of our employees that so as to explain our relationship. We plan to be married; it's only a matter of time though."

Mme. Giry said nothing for a long while. "And what about children?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders, "We haven't really talked about that. I would love to be a mother, but I'm not sure how Erik would feel about a child."

The carriage pulled to a halt and the two women climbed out and into the market place. Mme. Giry told the driver to return for them in an hour, and until that time he was free to do what he wished. Sara looped her arms through Mme. Giry's as the women began to make their way through the carts to find what they needed.

"Sara, you are like a daughter to me. I have watched you grow into a beautiful woman and you have found love." Mme. Giry said. "But I can see that there is something troubling you."

Sara sighed. "It's just that his past has been so traumatic. Mine I was normal except for losing my family in the fire. I was treated like a princess by my parents; I was loved throughout my life. When I lost my family, you, Erik, Meg, and Christine took their place. Erik hasn't known that love."

Mme. Giry pointed to several herbs on a cart and the man behind it quickly began wrapping them up. "He has experienced love. He experiences it through you. It might not have come until later in his life, but you saved his soul. By becoming his wife and if God wills it, you bare his child, you can help him experience the love he has never known."

Sara smiled softly. "I hope you are right. I just hope that fate doesn't try to interfere with our happiness."


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Oh my goodness, can this be? It is...it's an UPDATE. I have no real excuse for letting it go so long without updating one of my favorite stories. Writers block was a pain and was delt with, only to be replaced with a homework Nazi for a professor. Any one who's ever taken an 8 week college course that is meant to be done in 16 weeks can understand I'm sure. I hope to have the next chapter up with in the next few days and if not, school's done in about a week and a half or so, that means more time to write.

Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and being so patient, lord knows I deserved to be dragged out into the middle of town and flogged! HAHAHAHA. Anyway, please enjoy and as always, let me know what you think!

* * *

Sara returned to the house alone while Mme. Giry went to fetch herself some fresh clothing. One of the maids exited the house to help Sara with the packages she cradled in her arms. Sara asked the maid to make some tea and bring it and the laudanum up to her room.

"Just knock and leave it out side the door." Sara told her.

"Will you be able to manage the tray?" The young girl asked.

"Of course." Sara said with a smile. "But if you hear a crash, then please come and check on me."

The two women laughed as they parted ways. Sara climbed the stairs slowly, thinking back on the conversation she had with Mme. Giry. She found herself wondering if she truly did provide the love that Erik had searched for all his life. Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, she opened the bedroom door. She could hear Erik moving on the bed.

"You're back!" He said his voice filled with the sound of relief.

"Of course I'm back." Sara teased. "Did you think you would be able to get rid of me so easily?"

Sara cried out softly when he grabbed her and pulled her to him. She sighed and cuddled against his cool skin. "I suppose I'll just have to put up with you a little while longer than."

Sara smacked him on the chest lightly. "Oh, very funny."

Erik sighed and pressed his nose to her hair. "I heard you crying last night. I don't know how, but I did."

"I was so afraid." Sara said softly, running her hand through the small patch of hair that was on his chest.

"Why were you afraid?"

"I didn't want to lose you." Sara told him, feeling tears springing in her eyes. "I was terrified."

Erik's hold on her tightened, "I swear to you, I won't go anywhere that you can't follow."

"How can you promise that?" Sara asked pulling her head away from where it had been resting on his shoulder.

"I can promise you any damn thing that I want to." Erik told her stubbornly.

Sara chuckled and laid her head back down to its original resting place. "I heard you too."

"What do you mean?" Erik asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I heard you telling me to sleep." She explained. "That there was nothing else that I could do for you."

Erik laughed softly. "Perhaps that means that are souls are meant to be as one."

"I like that idea." Sara whispered.

The two of them fell silent and as Sara continued to caress his chest Erik found himself soothed by her presence and could feel his strength returning. As her hand moved from his chest to his stomach and back again, he became fully aware of his nudity under the sheets. He also found himself becoming rather aroused by the simple touch.

He knew that what she was doing was meant to soothe them both, but there was an underlying sensuality to the touch. He inhaled sharply as her fingernails scraped one of his nipples, and he fisted the sheet, trying to bite back the moan that threatened to escape his throat.

"Sara you need to stop."

Sara raised her head to ask him why, but some sense deep in her psyche told her not to say anything. Instead, she allowed her tongue to escape from her mouth to moisten her lips. At the sight of the pink flesh darting out Erik felt his restraint crumble. He quickly leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

Sara sighed and brought her hands up to burry her fingers in the soft hair at the base of his neck. His tongue traced her lips expertly and she allowed it the access that it so desperately sought. Soon their tongues were melding together in a dance of dominance.

Sara sighed, wanting Erik more than anything. However, a nagging voice in the back of her head told her she had to stop. She knew that what little strength he had should be directed to healing his body, not directed at her pleasure. She gently pulled away from him and pressed her forehead against his. The kiss had stolen her breath and she felt dizzy from the over whelming pleasure it had brought her.

"You need to get better first." She whispered, not trusting her own voice.

Erik nodded and kissed the tip of her nose. "Will you at least lay with me then?"

Sara could feel the blush flame on her cheeks. She nodded and slid off the bed, crossing the room to her armoire. She felt around for the light material of a dressing gown and pulled it out. She then crossed the room to a chair, where she could lay her clothing down. With each movement, she felt Erik's eyes on her, as if he was committing the sight to memory.

As she moved to drag the chair behind a screen to change, Erik's voice stopped her. "Let me see you."

Sara blushed but complied. They both knew that there was no way that she could refuse him. She slowly slid her dress off and laid it across the back of the chair. Erik's eyes watched as her small hands quickly removed the corset that she had put on in a sloppy fashion when she had rushed to get Mme. Giry. The corset soon joined the dress, only to be followed by the layers of undergarments that women had to wear.

Erik's breath quickened as he stared at her naked form. He knew that she was only standing there so that he could view her. Her hand held the nightgown that she would put on to preserve her modesty and to give them a chance to escape temptation. After what she deemed long enough she slid the nightgown on and walked to the bed.

Erik held the sheets up for her to slide under. Sara lay on her side, facing away from him, a blush still painted on her cheeks. Erik moved closer to her and pulled her body flush against his, tangling his legs with hers. His arms wrapped around her and her arms grasped his. He gently kissed the soft skin behind her ear and rested his head against hers. It did not take either of them long to fall asleep, content on being within each other's arms.

Several hours later, Mme. Giry returned to the home of Sara and Erik. She gave her cloak to one of the maids and silently climbed the stairs. Outside of Sara's door, she found a pot of tea, long turned cold. She opened the door slowly, not wanting to interrupt an intimate moment.

In the fading light of dusk, she was able to make out two figures sleeping. With a smile on her face, the middle-aged woman closed the door quietly. She bent down, picked up the tray of cold tea, and began to make her way down to the kitchen. For now, she would allow Sara to be the medicine that Erik's soul desperately needed to help heal.


End file.
